How Long Can I Wait?
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella want to date but Troy thinks that they should hold off until basketball season was over so they would have more time together. Gabriella says that she will wait but he doesn’t come back. Twoshot, Troyella. T for language. Chapter 2 up!
1. Why Wait?

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella want to date but Troy thinks that they should hold off until basketball season was over so they would have more time together. Gabriella says that she would wait but he doesn't come back. Two-shot, Troyella**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were in the gym after school, they were the last ones left.

"I really think that we should wait until basketball season is over," Troy said. They wanted to go out but they both had such hectic schedules, mostly on Troy's part.

"But why? I mean there is only two more months left in basketball season, we can make it that long," Gabriella said. She had been waiting for this to happen forever and now that it finally had she wasn't going to let it go.

"Brie, let's just wait. I promise that we'll get together after basketball season. I don't want you to feel lie I'm, ignoring you for basketball," Troy said walking towards her.

Gabriella knew that she wasn't going to win this one so she got up and started to walk out of the gym. "Just come to me," Gabriella said before leaving. She didn't understand why he didn't want to go out now.

The school's talent show was coming up in a week and se was going to sing in it. She already had a song in mind but now she was thinking something totally different.

**One week later, talent show.**

Everyone was sitting in the audience. Sharpay and Ryan had gone to sit with their friends after they had done their song. Gabriella was the last one and she was up next.

"And here is Gabriella Montez," Ms. Darbus yelled into the microphone. Gabi took a deep breath and walked out on stage. Kelsi started playing the piano with the other instruments.

_Picture it perfect  
Don't hesitate to live your dreams  
It's more than worth it  
If you know what you wanna be  
_

People started clapping along with the beat. Gabriella kept her eyes on her friends, mostly Troy though. He wasn't moving, just staring straight back at her.

_Why wait  
When now is the right time  
Today  
Could just pass you by  
Why wait  
It's your turn, it's your life  
The future is what we make  
So why wait  
_

Gabriella had told all of the girls what had happened the after noon that it had happened. She remembered all of their reactions.

"_WHAT?" They all yelled out after she had finished explaining it to him. Ryan came into Sharpay's room hearing the noise, which must have been pretty loud considering his room was at the other end of the house. After they explained it to him he ran to his room to call all of the guys._

"_I can't believe it. You two finally get together and he tells you to wait?" Sharpay yelled. The gang had tried many times to get them together and none of them had worked._

"_Yeah," Gabi said sighing._

"_I'm so sorry Gabi," Taylor said. She and Kelsi went over and hugged her, Sharpay was pacing the length of her room._

"_When I see that asshole I swear he is going to regret this," Sharpay said. All of the girls looked at each other worried of what she was going to try and do._

"_Sharpay calm down," Gabriella said taking sharpay by the shoulders and leading her to sit on her hot pink bed._

"_How can you tell me to calm down when the guy you like asks you out and then tells you just to sit around and wait for him?" Sharpay said._

"_I'm fine with waiting as long as it isn't for two long. Two months or more, he is gone, out of my mind. Okay?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded. She looked at the other two girls who nodded also._

Even after Sharpay said she wouldn't kill him she still started yelling at him until Zeke came over and calmed her down. That is one day no one will forget. The guys were just as mad but they couldn't let their captain be killed by an angry drama queen.

Troy just stood there looking scared. Troy and Gabriella hadn't properly talked since that day and it was probably going to be that way until her came to her.

He knew she was angry at him and he didn't blame her but he didn't want her to get hurt. He had already promised himself that he would go back and ask her out after basketball season was over, he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him, which was hopefully a lot.

Gabriella started to sing in Spanish. Sure most of the people couldn't understand what she was saying but it made the song even better. They all knew she was Spanish but none of them knew that she could make a language that none of them could understand so beautiful.

Troy knew some of the words that she was sing because she had taught him. That way they could talk without being listened to. He thought it was beautiful and knew what she wanted but he didn't want to give it to her, not yet anyways, he wanted to make her happy but he couldn't if it meant hurting her later on.

_Ohh…aqui estas conmigo  
(Oh you're here right now)  
Para vivir y cumplir tus suenos  
(Go for the dream that you've always had)  
Y luchar por lo que has querido  
(Cause you decide when and how it turns out)_

_Encuentra tu luz...sigue, vive  
sin miedo  
(so shine your brightest…never hold back)  
Why wait...you're ready to do this_

_No way…you can ever be stopped_

As the song got slower people stopped clapping and just stood and listened. She closed her eyes blinking away any stray tears that might havee gathered in her eyes.

The beat of the song sped up and she started dancing around the stage jumping and clapping when there was a pause in the lyrics.

_Why wait  
When now is the right time  
Today  
Could just pass you by  
Why wait  
It's your turn, it's your life_

_The future is what we make  
So why wait_

_Why wait_

_Tomorrow could be so far away_

_Or already here_

_Why wait_

_Just gotta let go_

_You've gotta believe in yourself all the way._

_You know that you've got what it takes_

_So why wait_

After the song was done everyone clapped for her. Troy understood what she was saying but he still didn't want to go out.

As all of the gang went to see her after the show he stayed behind and eventually left.

"What did you think," Gabriella asked when she saw all of her friends, all but one.

"I loved it!" Taylor said. They all hugged her one at a time. "Where did you fins that song?" Sharpay asked.

"I wrote it just about five days ago. That is where I've been every single free period, in the music room with Kelsi practicing. I had her promise not to tell any of you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Where's Troy?" She asked.

"Uhh, he had to go and get tires," Chad said. They all looked at him weirdly but Gabriella kept her head down.

"I get it guys, he didn't come. It's fine. It'll only be two months right?" She asked, non of them answered. She walked away from them sadly.

* * *

**So what do you think? The second chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow, at the most two days from now. Volleyball practice has started again and it goes until five thirty. **

**Please review and like I say on all of my stories, I don't care if you hated it please just review and tell me what you think. Yes, I know, kind of short.**

**Amanda!**


	2. She Loved Me

**Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Yes I know that this is actually sung by a girl.**

* * *

It had been a year since Troy had told Gabriella that they should put off dating. Even after basketball season was over he never asked her out again. Gabriella waited for two months after the season was over before moving on, hoping he would come, but he never did. 

Troy wondered everyday why he didn't go back and ask her out again even though he promised that he would. He remembered hearing something about her sleeping with her enemy the footfall captain Scott Ackerson. She got a new boyfriend a week before he figured out that it was all a rumor.

Kyle was on the soccer team and was on the decathlon team. Troy had known him his whole life but they had never really talked. Sure he was in their grade but before Gabi came he never talked to anyone outside his own click.

Gabriella and Kyle had been dating for almost six months now, everyone said how cute they were and it killed Troy on the inside. It could've been him but he messed it up and missed his chance.

They didn't talk at all now, after he never came they grew distant. None of the girls talked to him anymore unless they had to do a project together. The guys probably only talked to him because he was captain again this year

The talent show that Gabriella had sang in was coming up again and this time it was Troy singing. He had chosen a song that he knew Gabi loved, she had told him one day when they were watching Disney channel.

When the day of the talent show came Sharpay and Ryan did their song and so did Gabriella. When it was Troy's turn he waited to g out to the stage.

"What do you think he's going to do," Chad asked. He was so mad at his best friend for not asking Gabriella out again. She was so hurt after he didn't come. She waited outside of the gym after the championship game but he walked right past her.

"No idea," Taylor said to her boyfriend.

"Gabs where's Kyle?" Jason asked. They just now noticed that he wasn't with them.

"We broke up earlier today," she said like it was nothing. All of their mouths dropped but before they could say anything Troy came onto the stage.

"I just want to let someone know that I'm sorry," Troy said into the microphone. Everyone in the auditorium knew he was talking to Gabriella even the parents and teacher knew what had been going on.

Kelsi started on the piano when he told her he was ready. He knew that this was sung by a girl but he didn't care it was perfect for the occasion or whatever this was.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart_

Gabriella knew this song. It was one of her favorites and he remembered from almost two years ago. He looked straight at her, not looking at anything or anyone else.

"What do you think is going to happen," Sharpay asked Taylor who was sitting right next to her.

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to find out," Taylor said. They sat back in their seats and watched the interaction between them.

_And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me  
_

Gabriella remembered when she found out that her grandmother had died.

_Gabriella was laying face down on her bed sobbing. Troy walked in and closed the door quietly. He walked up to her and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry for this Troy," Gabriella said. She had found out that her grandmother had died from a heart attack in the middle of the night. Now all she had was her mother for family, no one else._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for," Troy said softly. Gabriella fingered the necklace that her grandmother had given her when they had last seen each other, right after Twinkle Towne._

"_I already miss her," she said keeping her eyes on the floor._

"_I know. Look at me." Troy pulled her face up to look at his. "You can get through this. She would have wanted you to live your life and not hold back okay?" He asked her. She wiped off some of the tears and nodded._

_They talked for a little while longer but Gabriella still had some tears to shed so he stayed with her the night just holding her._

_The next day when Gabriella came to school she was at least a little happy. Troy helped her through the day listening to everyone's 'I'm so sorry' or 'that's so sad'. _

She had been thinking about that that she had missed the next verse. Troy's eyes were still on her, she could feel it, and she could always feel it. It had gotten to be a regular feeling over the past year and it always either made her feel uncomfortable or pleased.

He never came back to her. Everyone knew that so it made this song perfect.

Troy kept on thinking about what he should've done to try and get her back. He let her drift away from him, and with her, everyone else followed.

Sure he was still the captain of the team which made him popular but he knew that the only reason anyone still talked to him was because they didn't want him mad.

He tried to get over her with many girls but none of them would ever last.

"_Stacey look, I really like you but I don't think we should see each other any more." Troy said. She didn't look mad just like she knew something that he didn't._

"_You still love her don't you," Stacey said looking him straight in the eyes. They hadn't been going out for long, only like three weeks._

"_Who?"_

"_Gabriella, Troy. It's pretty obvious that you still have feeling for her." Stacey laughed a little. "The whole school can see it."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Save it. I know you do. It's fine Troy just at least try and get her, don't let her go through life not knowing what's it like to date famous Troy Bolton. For me, it wasn't all that, but for her, it'll probably be her fantasy." Stacey turned around and walked away from him leaving with a few more things to think about._

He knew that it was basketball season but now he didn't care. Gabriella was right, they could have made it. He was benched from the last quarter of the championships because his game was off, he was thinking about her.

_Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me  
_

Everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes. Especially Gabi. Most people were wiping them away but she just sat there starring t him, not moving at all, letting the tears run down her face.

Slowly one by one, people stood up and started clapping so soon the whole auditorium was standing. People started filing out going home, meeting their kids to tell them how great they were even if they were horrible.

The gang all stood up. Sure they weren't very happy with him but he was still their friend. They waited for Gabriella to get up to go with them but she didn't, she stared at the stage and cried.

"She'll come later. Just leave her," Sharpay said.

"Shar's right. She just has to let this sink in." They all shrugged and walked backstage.

'He said he was sorry, but does me mean it?' It was going through Gabriella's head over and over again as she sat in the red chair. She was the last one left but still couldn't move. Her tears were still falling.

Five minutes later everyone except for Chad came back out. He was still in there talking to Troy. They all walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"She hasn't moved," Jason said like she wasn't there. Kelsi elbowed her boyfriend to get him to shut up.

"Gabs?" Zeke asked. She nodded her head to let them know she was aright, at least on the outside.

"Let's just go. If she doesn't come to one of our houses in an hour we'll go and look for her," Sharpay said. Gabriella heard it and knew that they would be heading over to her and Ryan's house. They all walked away occasionally looking back to see if she had moved.

Ten minutes later Gabriella got up and walked towards the room Troy was supposed to be in. She heard him and Chad talking and decided to wait until they were done. She sat down and leaned on the door, doing this she could hear every single word they were saying. She knew it was wrong but didn't want to move.

"Troy you know you probably just hurt her more right, bringing up the past?" Chad asked him. Troy sat down in the chair and sighed.

"I didn't want to do that. I wanted to know how sorry I am." Troy said. Chad came over and patted him on the back.

"Troy how much do you want Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"I love her. I want to be with her more than anything. I regret not going and asking her out again, I miss talking to her and playing with her and watching movie with her. I want to hug her and I don't want her to be with Kyle and I—"Chad stopped him best friend.

"I don't want to know all the mushy stuff," Chad said deciding that Gabriella should be the one to tell him that she and Kyle were over. Outside the door, Gabriella silently thanked him for not telling. "If you want her that badly then go get her. It's worth a shot." Chad said before patting him on the back one more time and walking towards the door. Gabriella stood up quickly and pretended she was about to knock.

They didn't talk just looked at each other. Chad knew she had been listening now and she knew what she had to do.

"Hi," She said quietly. His head snapped around to look at her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake that he did.

"Hey." They both stood there in an awkward silence.

"I liked the song," Gabriella said. She kept her eyes on the pictures of Sharpay and Ryan that were around the room.

"Thanks. I—" He was interrupted for the second time that night.

"Did you mean what you said?" Gabriella blurted out. She immeadilty wanted to take back her words once they came out of her mouth.

"What?" Troy asked confused. She went over and sat on the couch, he followed.

"I heard you and Chad talking," She said. She was expecting for him to be mad but he sat there like she had been. "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah. All of it." He said looking at her. She looked up and their eyes met. He looked back down. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with Kyle so its fine and I understand if you—"Troy was stopped by her lips. She pulled back.

"I love you too." Gabriella said smiling. Troy started smiling too until he remembered Kyle.

"What about Kyle?" She laughed and shook her head.

"We broke up earlier today. He came to me and told me that he had been cheating on me but felt guilty." Gabriella said. Troy's face went red.

"That little bastard! When I see him he is not going to be playing Soccer for the rest of his life!" Gabriella laughed at Troy's reaction. IT was just like him to go into kill mode when someone hurt someone he loved. "Why are you laughing?"

"Listen, he said that he did like me in a friend way. He loves her more than he could ever love me and I could see that so I told him that there were no hard feelings and that he should go and be happy." Troy's face had gone back to the normal color.

"Oh," Troy said stupidly.

"Yeah. Troy what are we going to do?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, we are going to start going out, "Troy said.

"No I mean you didn't want a girlfriend last season so why now?" Gabriella asked. Troy's attention went back to the floor.

"I didn't think that you would want to go out with me anymore after you saw how much I couldn't hang out with you while basketball was going on but now that I look back on it I was an idiot." She nodded but she still needed one last question answered.

"Why didn't you come back after the season was over?" She asked looking at her feet.

He took a deep breath. "I had heard a rumor going around. At that time I didn't know it was rumor. That had been seeing Scott. We hadn't talked so I didn't know, but I was so mad that I thought it was true. By the time I found out that it was a rumor you had started dating Kyle." Troy said.

"I remember that rumor. It took forever for it to die down." Gabriella said.

"I'm really sorry I believed it Brie," He said using his nickname for her.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that we are together now," Gabriella said and kissed him again. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she parted her lips.

"Wow," They broke apart and looked at the door. All of their friends were standing there with their mouths open. "Are you two back together?" Zeke asked. They nodded and they all cheered.

"I didn't even realized that it had been an hour," Gabriella said remember what they had said about looking for her.

"It hasn't but they girls got worried. They expected you to give in after ten minutes," Ryan said. They all laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the mall," Gabriella said. All of the guys groaned knowing they wouldn't be getting out of this. "Ryan you can go home," She added. All the guys glared at him as he left quickly not wanting them to chage their minds and decided they need an extra slave to carry their bags.

"Let's go," Sharpay yelled. They all followed her out to the cars either happy or sad. Troy was the only guy that was happy though.

He finally got the love of his life back and wasn't going to let her o anytime soon.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Review please and put anything you want (within reason). I think this was my longest ever so I'm pretty proud but now I have to go and do homework.**

**I have bearly gotten any reviews. Please tell me what you think. Same as last chapter, I don't care if you ated it and never even want to look at the name again I just want to know what ya'll think!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
